Broken
by inuzukakiba1
Summary: Jake is used by Paul and is trying to cope with the help of Seth but even then its so hard for him to cope…will Seth be able to "fix" the "broken" Jacob Rated M for future chapters as promised to my followers and people who liked and alerted my stories since i had stopped writing that sasunaru anyways enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: The Real Me

Hey guys! its been forever since i wrote for y'all i'm really sorry about that but school got in my way...damn school...anyways onto the story!

**_Chapter 1: The real me_**

_Jacob's POV_

"Hey Paul" I greeted my boyfriend with a smile showing my teeth and a slight blush. I had been dating this hunk for about five months and I have honestly had the best five months of the recent year considering the fact that both my parents had died and my sisters moved away to Seattle or California, one of those places; leaving me totally alone in Forks…Forks, Washington.

However at least one of my sisters try to at least keep in touch; her name is Rachel…I haven't heard from the others…well since the death of our parents. But I guess they're doing fine and are happy; even though I can't say the same for myself. I mean life hasn't necessarily been the best for me at that time…I had became clinically depressed where people had to constantly check up on me; honestly making me worse than better.

My dreams had just faded and became the memory of my parents dying; giving me night terrors and to top it all off…I started cutting myself and well do to the fact of me being a werewolf…oh did I forget to mention that…yeah well I'm a werewolf.

With my super healing abilities such as quick healing; the cuts always fade away almost immediately and become hidden but the depression and pain remain…always evident on my features. Well that was until I had met Paul on a walk to clear my mind of any thoughts; good, bad, suicidal…you know the usual. He was honestly the one thing that I needed; like he was my anti-depressant…always making me smile and we instantly became friends

Then a month later we became more than friends; well when Paul made his move…that sneaky little bastard…which brings us to now; five months from those past days that brought despair, loneliness, and happiness; celebrating our five month anniversary at WILDERNESS. A fine cuisine restaurant that has this outdoor feeling even though its in the middle of Port Angeles.

Anyways back to the main point…I think I'm ready to expose myself to Paul; show him what I am. I know the ultimate test right…well trust me this isn't easy; I had to _rehearse my lines_ over and over to my _"brother" _Seth.

_"I don't know how I should world this Seth?! I'm freaking out!" I said as hyperventilation began. "dude calm down, just act as if I'm Paul and say what you would to him" "well okay and I'll try to calm myself; but its not everyday you get to tell your boyfriend that you're a werewolf, so please excuse me if I'm a little nervous." _

_With a sigh he muttered a "whatever…let's start" he then became serious and tried to puff out his chest and act buff; making a chuckle escape my body…he was an adorable hanyou. You know dog demon; it never came as a shock because hello 1. I'm a werewolf and 2. I live in a world filled with fucking magical creatures. "O-okay" I stuttered trying to get words to form in my mouth, but failing; all the previous nervousness coming back to me. "Paul, there is something I need to tell you" "well what's up?" Seth showing a questioning look on his face. "I haven't been all entirely truthful with you" "what do you mean?" Even more wonder and curiousness dawned on Seth's face quickly joined by hurt and one more emotion that Jacob couldn't put his finger on but he didn't care…it filled him with warmth and happiness._

_"W-well I'm a werewolf" "yeah right, very funny joke Jake…seriously you could be a comedian." A chuckle began to come from his tinier framed body "I'm not joking Paul…I really am a werewolf" after those nine words left my mouth I transformed into my inner wolf; a russet colored wolf with brown streaks of fur here and there and yellowish amber eyes. Seth just stood there shocked; mouth wide open and then he just ran off into the nearby wood…ignoring my calls of telling him to stop or asking what's wrong._

_Note to self do not phase in front of Seth because it will cause him to lose all his marbles and run into the woods. _

**well that concludes the first chapter to my newest fic and those of you who read my other fics...thanx! it means a lot to me that my writing is at least getting to be read by others...so i could probably die happy from that**

**well thanx for reading i should have the next chapter up soon...hopefully...(plus the next one should be longer)**

**well bye for now:( love yall:)**


	2. Chapter 2: The Date Part One

**The second chapter to Broken is here!(:(: hopefully there won't be too many spelling errors...but then again i still don't have a beta for my stories and i write these stories at night...not a good combo. anyways enjoy the new chapter!**

Ever since Seth saw me transform for the first time he's been avoiding me however he can; he ignores my phone calls, texts, and if he happens to see me he instantly runs in the opposite direction of me. Which in turn wasn't helping out my nerves; I always ended up thinking Paul would actually do the same…run and hide from me. No matter how many times I tried to keep my thoughts from going in that direction…my brain would always have the thought of Paul leaving me forever; to be alone and unloved. Sooner than I wanted time was flying by and my date with Paul was getting closer and closer…I wish Seth was here like how he used to; before he had moved when we were kids…he still hasn't told me why he moved.

Anyways here I am thirty minutes before my date waiting on Paul at WILDERNESS repeating my lines in my head; trying to keep calm…

**_30 minutes later…_**

"Hey Paul" I greeted my boyfriend of five months with a slight smile barely showing my tiny dimples with a hint of blush. "Hey beautiful, sorry that I'm late" my blush darkening into a cherry red while my face tilts slightly downwards trying to hide said blush. "Don't worry about it Paul, you weren't even late" he let a relieved sigh escape his dark red lips. Before either of us could say another word our waiter came to our table "Rawr! Welcome to WILDERNESS the wildest place in Port Angeles…I will be your waiter, my name is Embry Call.

When our waiter…I believe his name was Embry looked up from his little notepad; used to get orders for the chef to fulfill. His eyes ventured to mine but quickly left…_how rude…_

**_Embry's POV_**

****I slowly went to this table which had seated two nice looking guys, probably just celebrating some business promotion or something like that. I kind of didn't want to wait these guys…don't get me wrong I'm not biased or racist or anything like that. I was just having a bummer day and didn't want to have to deal with anybody. But unlucky me had got stuck having to work a double shift that I couldn't refuse because our newest waitress Bella had apparently gotten sick with what I'm guessing was influenza and I really needed the money otherwise I wouldn't be able to pay my mother's hospital bills…yes, I said bills because the hospital apparently likes to charge people for just being looked at by a doctor and then the **_"actual"_** treatment. _Thank god for me being a werewolf so I don't have to deal with illness and injuries. _I looked at one of the men and quickly looked to the other guy to give them both comfort that I was paying attention to them. Except when I looked at the second guy my heart had stopped for a couple of seconds before it came back beating a thousand times a minute. My world seemed to be brighter than it already was and it felt _right_…now. That's when I realized I did something that should have only been between me and a female…I just imprinted…on a guy.

**_Paul's POV_**

****I was speechless…I mean don't get me wrong I like Jacob but this guy was just down right _gorgeous_. His eyes quickly came to mine and exploded with excitement as mine did the same but not as noticeable I mean my boyfriend was right next to me, otherwise I might have just flipped out of my chair when our eyes met…I could see the sparks fly. We just stare at each other; the outside world began to fade away and our own little world replaced it. A blush starts to appear on his face and I just give a simple smile, making his face turn a darker hue of red.

*Ahem* I heard Jacob try to clear his throat. But I knew the real meaning behind it; I was in trouble or he was getting jealous…probably both. Embry quickly regained his composure and asked us what to drink. I quickly responded by saying "two cokes will do" he then quickly left to get the drinks.

**_Jacob's POV_**

*****ahem* I tried clearing my throat loudly enough that I knew that both Paul and Embry would hear me. If I hadn't fallen for Paul he would have been so kicked out to the curb. I mean he was practically undressing our waiter with his eyes right in front of me! He knows that I'm self-conscious and am still in a super fragile state…so seeing _my_ boyfriend checking out another guy was pushing all my negative feelings to the surface.

"Am I not good enough? Because if I'm not then I'll leave so you can get with Mr. Sexy-waiter." I whispered/shouted; tears welling in my eyes threatening to fall. "What are talking about Jake I care for you and only **you**...can we please just enjoy our anniversary? I hear him plea. _"LIES"_ were all I could think at the moment but of course all my stubbornness just disappears and I give into his words within that second.

"Fine" I mutter looking down at my hands…just not wanting to look at _him. _Embry had come back after Paul and I had suffered through five minutes of awkward silence. "What can I get for you two gentlemen?" his voice sounding like he was an opera singer on crack trying to sing a high note but failing miserably. "I'll have the chicken curry, not too spicy" I mumbled almost to the point of being inaudible; yet he seemed to have heard me because he wrote down what I ordered almost immediately…weird…humans can't hear _that_ we- OAHH…my eyes widening and my mouth dropping at my realization.

** Well this brings an end to the second chapter of broken and I hoped you all enjoyed it I certainly have...i bet i'm gonna get a boat load of questions asking for whats to happen...well if the lovely readers review(: I'm just gonna leave y'all in the dark for now...anyways i'll try to post the next chapter soon...as long as school and my own personal problems don't fuck with my ability/time to write. (if you want to beta my story(s) then please PM me so we could up with a plan for that)**

**Until next time**

_**inuzukakiba1**_


End file.
